New Beginnings
by Kurai Malik
Summary: Seguel to Fallen Angel Ten years have passed since the death of Ryou. But is he back?
1. Default Chapter

Kurai: zzzzzzzz  
  
Bakura:*kicks chair* Wake up!  
  
Kurai: HUH?!*looks at Bakura* Wha..?  
  
Bakura: You need to write the sequel!  
  
Kurai: ?  
  
Bakura: THE SEQUEL TO FORGOTTEN ANGEL!!  
  
Kurai: ?.....Oh yeah.  
  
Bakura: Baka -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green eyes look at the boy infront of him. Silver hair, brown eyes, pale skin- wasn't he here before? "Horus?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you decided what to do with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. The boy just watched him." I have decided to give you another chance. You have one year to make it worth something. Is that clear?"  
  
"Do I get him back?"  
  
Horus studied him, he heard about him, but he deserved that much."Yes. But you have one year to get him back."  
  
"And how will I do that?"  
  
"You'll know when you get there."  
  
"But-" he vanished before he could finish his question. Isis sent him a questioning look," You could have let him finish, my son."  
  
"Sorry mother. But he only has one year."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes at her son and walk out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Its been ten years since Ryou's death. Everyone mourned for their loss, but got along with their lives later on. Malik had the toughest time letting go.  
  
"Hey Malik."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you going to visit Ryou Saturday? It's going to be his birthday right?"  
  
Malik nodded,"Yes. Are you going to Joey?"  
  
Joey sighed,"I will. But I need to see Serenity and so do you."  
  
Mali smiled,"I will."  
  
Five years ago Malik had proposed to Serenity and were married soon after, much to everyone's surprise. And are now expecting their second child in just a few days. Joey was very supported of the two, much to everyone's surprise that Joey would let his baby sister marry Malik, but Mai had "talked" to him about it after the proposle.  
  
"So, Malik," Joey started," what do you want this time? A boy or a girl?"  
  
Malik smirk,"Which ever is good at bugging you, Joey. How's Mai and Kassie? They doing alright?" Joey sighed heavily."They're torturing me! Mai can't wait for the baby and Kassie's been asking me where babies come everyday. Its too much for one man to bare!," Joey cried, but Malik knew he was kidding.  
  
"How's Nahkti doing, Malik? Has he seen Serenity?" Joey asked looking at the picture near Malik's computer.(AN: They're at work right now. Yes they work in the same place ^^) Malik smiled."He's doing fine. I'm taking him to see Serenity after work. He can't wait to be a big brother." Joey chuckled, "Just keep the baby away from that yami of your's. We don't need another psycho running around." Malik laughed." Don't worry Joey, I'll make sure of that."  
  
~*Later that day*~  
  
Malik grumbled as he walked into the house. After puting up his up his coat and shoes, he looked around for anything suspicious. The house was quiet, too quiet, Malik didn't like that. He walked around, careful not to trigger any traps that his yami and son may have set up. After making it to the living room, Malik let out a sigh of relief. Malik looked around the room for any form of life. He found two on the couch infront of the T.V.  
  
Yami Malik was sprawled on the couch, remote in hand and a bag of chips on the carpet. Curled up on his chest was a small boy, Malik's son, Nahkti. Nahkti looked exactly like Malik, blonde hair and tanned skin. He was raped in a blue blanket with Kuribos on it. Nahkti was a complete angel, when Yami Malik wasn't with him. The two would always come up with traps for Malik, but would act as if nothing happened. But it was always Serenity that got after them, much to Malik's relief.  
  
After watching the two sleep for a moment, he walked over and gently shook them. After getting no response he shook them harder. Nothing. 'Dammit. Why does everyone in this family a deep sleeper?' Malik thought angrily. After failing to wake the two up, Malik decided to atleast clean the room. He took the remote from his yami's hand the turned the T.V. off. Instantly the yami sprang up, waking the small body on his chest.  
  
"Turn that back on!," Yami Malik yelled."I was watching that." Malik rolled his eyes and went over to his son, after tossing the remote back to his other self. Nahkti sat at the other end of the couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Malik sat down next to his son, smiling at his cute chibi acts.  
  
"Daddy?" Nahkti asked in a quiet voice. Malik smiled and ruffled his son's hair."Yeah kiddo, it's me." Malik stood up and picked up Nahkti with ease."C'mon kid, let's go see mom." Nahkti wrapped his small arms around his father's neck,"Yay! Did the baby come? What's its name?" Malik laughed," No son, the baby didn't come yet. But hurry and get ready so we can go see your mom." Nahkti squirmed until Malik let him down. As soon as his feet touched the ground he ran to his room." Daddy! Which shirt do I wear?" Nahkti hollored.  
  
"Any one you want, as long as it's clean," Malik answered."Ok!"  
  
//Are you proud?//  
  
/Ofcourse. Why?/  
  
//Do you miss him?//  
  
/...../  
  
//Malik?//  
  
/..../  
  
//Malik, are you ok?//  
  
/....yeah. I'm fine../  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Malik snapped out his conversation with his yami and looked down at his son. Nahkti was pouting, his lavender eyes squinted in annoyance."Daddy I'm ready. Let's go see Mommy!"  
  
Yami Malik appered out of no where, as he usually does, and lifted the chibi up with ease."Let's go see Mom, kiddo!,"he exclaimed."I got the keys." Malik glared,"How did you get those?"  
  
"Easy," Yami Malik smirked,"I took them from you." Yami Malik and Nahkti laughed as they ran from an angry Malik.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik grumbled as he pushed the cart down the aisle.(sp?) Serenity had sent him out to get some ice cream and Mai wanted a few things as well, so did Yami Malik.Malik grumbled once aain as he got a pack of chocolates, hersheys, skittles, and M&M's."How much candy can three people eat?" he asked himself.  
  
He continued to mumble things, not paying attention to where he was going. Because of his lack of attention he crashed his cart into spmeone else's."I'm sorry," Malik said quickly, looking at who's cart he had hit. "It's ok," a soft voice assured him," Nothing's broken or cracked." Malik's eyes shot wide open. He knew that voice, only one person had that exact voice.'It can't be,' he thought, 'He's dead.'  
  
Beatiful lavender eyes met innocent brown ones.  
  
"Ryou....?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! A CLIFFIE! I'm so evil ^_^  
  
Next time:  
  
Is it true? Has Ryou really come back from his grave? Or is this his reincarnation? Where's Bakura?! Is he still trapped in the Ring? Is Yami Malik going to eat those M&M'S? WHERE THE HELL ARE YUGI AND KAIBA?  
  
All these questions and more will be answered(hopeully) next time.  
  
PLEAZE R&R!! It makes me fell loved ~^_^~  
  
Ja ne!^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I was just struck with insperation, so I'm gonna use it before I forget ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik walked into the hospital room in a daze. Everyone turned their heads when he entered the room. Serenity smiled at her lover, but frowned at the expression on his face."Malik, honey, are you ok?" she asked. Malik shook his head."No. It's nothing."  
  
"Malik..." Her lover smiled,"It's nothing Serenity. Really." Serenity smiled."Ok."  
  
"Malik Ishtar! Where have you been? You better have the groceries I asked for." Malik held up the bag of food to his sister-in-law."I got everything you wanted Mai." Mai walked over to him and snatched the bag from his hands. After looking through it she patted Malik's shoulder."Good. I should send you out for my grocery shopping instead of Joey, Malik."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was just insulted," Joey said from his spot by the door. Yami Malik laughed,"Then you don't know better."  
  
"Hey, watch it Ishtar!"  
  
"Bring it puppy."  
  
"Joey behave. What kind of example are you showing to Kassie when you fight all the time?" Joey lowered his head."I'm sorry Mai." Mai smiled."I kno you are. By the way, where is Kassie?"  
  
"She took Nahkti to the bathroom," Yami Malik answered."They've been gone for a while now." Malik smirked. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Yami Malik was very fond of Nahkti. When he was born, Yami Malik didn't even want to leave the baby's side, even when the doctors took him to get him cleaned.  
  
Just then the door flew open crashing against the wall with a loud "BANG!" Serenity gasped and Mai rushed to her side trying to calm her down. Joey shook his head and gave a stern look to the small figures standing in the door way."Kassie, you know better than to slam doors! Now apologize to your aunt now." A small girl with bright blond hair and beautiful amber eyes rushed to Serenity's bedside. The little girl gaved her aunt a sorry look, her eyes instantly watering."I'm sorry I scared you Auntie Serenity! I didn't mean to slam the door, but Nahkti told me to!"  
  
With that said the little boy "humph"ed and cried out,"I didn't tell you anything Kassie! You slammed the door by yourself!" The little girl gave her cousin a mean look, Mai gave her daughter a stern one."Kasandra Li Ann Wheeler! You know better than to lie, now apologize to your cousin," she ordered. Kassie whined,"But Mom-"  
  
"Now young lady."  
  
Kassie faced her cousin and mumbled a small apology. Nahkti accepted it, knowing he would get in trouble if he didn't. Malik smiled."Now that that's taken care, how are you habibi[1]?" Serenity smiled at her husband,"Just fine, koi. But the baby seems to be kicking more." She rubbed her stomache absent mindedly. Malik smiled and kissed his lover's cheek."He's just telling you he's ready, love." Serenity chuckled softly."And what makes you think its a boy, sweetie?" Yami Malik scoffed."The Ishtaur family is practically made of males," he stated."What makes you think its not a boy hikari-lover[2]?"  
  
Mai huffed and waved her finger at the spirit."What about Isis?" she asked annoyed. Yami Malik scowled,"Isis was a lucky accident." Mai huffed and turned away from the Egyptain spirit. Malik sweat dropped./Did you really have to say that yami?/  
  
//Hikari, you know it's true!//  
  
/Yeah.....but did you have to say it like that?/  
  
//Yes// was the shameless reply. Malik shook his head and sighed."If you say so yami." Yami Malik huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
Kassie and Nahkti were looking through the grocery bag that Malik had brought and were eyeing the delicous treats."Mommy, can I have some candy?" Nahkti asked, giving his mother a pleading look. Serenity smiled at her and nodded."Let me see the bag for a while first ok?" Nahkti nodded and grabbed the bag from Kassie, who puffed her cheeks and "harumph"ed her cousin. Nahkti handed the bag to Mai, who gave it to Serenity. She looked through the bag and took out her Hershey's Kisses, with almonds. Mai got her Skittles and tossed Yami Malik his M&M's. Nahkti ran to the spirit who gave him a handful of the chocolates. Mai gave Kassie some Skittles. Malik and Joey sighed as everyone gorged on the sweets.  
  
"So, Malik, what took you so long at the store?" Joey asked, trying to create some small talk. Malik looked the ground at his fidgeting feet."You know. There was a big line at the registor." Joey nodded.  
  
Malik yelled at himself for not telling Joey what happened. But how could he? He didn't even understand what had happened. The memory just played itself over and over in his head.  
  
Yami Malik looked up just as the memory started again.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Ryou....?"  
  
Malik couldn't believe it. After all these years, Ryou was alive. He had to fight the urge to go over and hug his friend. Please don't let this be a dream, Malik prayed to himself. Please, Ra, don't let it be a dream.  
  
Curious brown eyes stared at the Egyptian."Excuse me, but who are you?" Malik's mouth fell to the floor. How can't he remeber me? he thought."I'm Malik, remeber? We're best friends," Malik said, almost hysterically. The brown eyes looked at him with such lost, that it pained the Egyptian."I'm sorry, but I don't know you."  
  
Reality made itself known; by smacking Malik in the face. This wasn't Ryou. Ryou would never forget Malik. Ryou would never look at him like that. Ryou would never........ but if this wasn't Ryou, then who are they?  
  
That when he had noticed. He wasn't talking to Ryou but a young woman. Her green hair was held in a high pony tail, her faded blue jeans hung slightly loose at her hips. And her eyes...Her eyes were exactly like Ryou's. A pair of beautiful, innocent, brown eyes. Malik choked on a sob. How could he have thought that Ryou was alive? His friend was dead and buried and wasn't supposed to come back.  
  
The young woman took a step towards Malik."Daijobou ka?" she asked in a soft voice. Malik choked again, she even sounded like him."Da-Daijobou," he stuttered back. He quickly gained back his posture and bowed at the young woman."Gomen, it's just you remind me of a friend of mine." The woman smiled."Everyone says that to me," she said sheepishly,"I guess I have one of those faces huh?" Malik smiled."I guess you do." It took him a while but he managed to say his name. The woman bowed and introduced herself as Thialo. Malik laughed."Doesn't that mean 'hell?'" he asked. The woman nodded and sighed."My father has a weird sense of humor," she replied.  
  
After paying for their groceries, the two walked out their cars, which were parked right next to each other."So you and your husband just moved here huh?" Malik asked as he placed the groceries in the trunk of his car. Thialo nodded."My husband and I grew up here actually, so we know are way around."  
  
"So, got any kids?" Malik asked sheepishly. Thialo nodded."Yes, do you?" Malik whipped out his wallet with a picture of Nahkti and Yami Malik posing."You have two?" Thialo asked surprised. Malik shook his head."No. The tall one is my brother. The little one is my son, Nahkti." Thialo nodded as Malik put his wallet away."I'm sorry but I don't have a picture of my son," Thialo said. "Its ok."  
  
Malik looked at his watch and realized how late he was."I'm sorry but I have to get home." Thialo nodded."Oh wait!" she cried out. Malik turned around as Thialo hastly wrote on a peice of paper."Just incase you need to see me again," she explained, handing him the piece of paper. Malik studied the address written on it."Thanks," he smiled. Thialo beamed and opened her car door. She waved good-bye to the Egyptian and drove off. Malik waved back as he slipped the peice of paper in his pocket.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
Malik sighed as he fingered the piece of paper in his pocket.'Why did she even give this?' he thought,'We might not even see each other again.' //You give up too easy hikari//  
  
/Sorry Yami/  
  
//Call her, see her, do something!//  
  
/Maybe later...../  
  
//You better or I'll make you//  
  
/Yes Yami/  
  
Nahkti ran up to his father and hugged his legs."Daddy, I'm tired," the boy declared, looking up at Malik's eyes. Malik smiled and picked up his son."Say good-bye to Mom first then we can go home." Malik carried Nahkti to Serenity, mother and son kissed and hugged each other."Bye Mommy. Call us when da baby comes!" Serenity giggled."I will, bye baby."  
  
"Bye Nahkti," Mai and Joey said in unison. Kassie mumbled a small "see ya." Yami Malik got up from his chair and walked over to the door."Good-bye mortals. See ya soon hikari-lover," he said as he strolled out of the room. Malik kissed Serenity forehead."Ja ne koibito," he cooed. Serenity smiled and kissed him back."Good-bye love," she whispered lovingly at him.  
  
Malik gave a small wave at his lover as he and Nahkti walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Done! Gomen nasai! I know its late but school is evil! 


End file.
